


A Hollow Celebration

by Chubbyooo



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game), Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic Series - Drew Karpyshyn & Paul S. Kemp & Sean Williams
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 20:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20364682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chubbyooo/pseuds/Chubbyooo
Summary: Gacen can’t sleep so he busies himself





	A Hollow Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> this is the literal first bit of writing i wrote so it's not the best but it's just a little snippet i thought I'd upload here  
(set before blurred lines)

Lights were flashing on the console as Gacen flicked levers back and forth, he wasn’t entirely sure what they did but the ship wasn’t moving so it was probably fine. He couldn’t sleep, he hated when this happened he can’t distract himself by talking to people, they need their sleep. Oh well at least he knew why he couldn’t sleep…

He sat there for a while but then heard movement behind him. “what are you doing up so late” it was Risha 

“oh hey Rish didn’t mean to wake you” she hated being called that at least that’s what she said, Gacen grinned for just a second.

“right well you shouldn’t be messing with the ship then, i thought there was an engine problem” Risha said she looked pretty grumpy, this was not uncommon for her but Gacen thought better not press it right now she didn’t look in the mood for banter. 

“alright sorry couldn’t sleep, go back to bed i won’t mess with the ship anymore” Gacen said, Risha looked a little surprised “really no clever quip” 

“nah too tired to be clever” Gacen responded, he thought that was a pretty believable lie right yeah she’ll never know.

“is something wrong Gacen? you definitely have been” she paused “well like you when tired before” shit! how did she see through his lie, Gacen sighed she did seem genuinely concerned not telling her something would only make her ask more questions 

“i’m just thinking about the past, today means something to me” honesty sucks why couldn’t he just lie to her he thought frustrated. “

i assume you don’t want to talk about it” Risha said with a knowing expression, 

she was way too good at reading him Gacen thought “yeah i think that’s best.” 

“Right well can i have your gun then” Risha said,

what? why would she need my– oh right Gacen thought he should clear this up “oh no don’t worry it’s not like that.” Risha gave him a look there was no way of arguing out of this “alright fine here you go” if it makes her feel better why not. “ok well don’t stay up to late” she said and exited the cockpit.

It’s nice that she cares in her own way he thought. He was a little distressed that she needed his gun but given the circumstances he could understand the misinterpretation. He sat in the cockpit a while longer but memories kept coming back to him, damn this day if he could skip it every year he would. At least he had people with him now, that made it easier. He thought about his crew and smiled they had all helped him heal in their own way but this day it seems unlikely they could help him.

he got up and moved to the kitchen area, it was really just a bar with a grill he’d tried to install a few weeks ago then Risha succeeded in installing it afterwards, he could’ve done it he thought he just needed more tape. He picked the rancor meat out of the cupboard, getting this was certainly interesting he thought remembering the shoddy Rancor trap they had made. Gacen thought for a second trying to remember the recipe he hadn’t cooked in years and began cutting meat.

He had just about prepared it, just as she liked it and was about to put it in the oven when he suddenly heard “are we cooking something” Gacen was scared out of his skin when he regained his composure he saw Guss standing there. Damn it Guss he thought, he was a great best friend but a little simple

“Guss don’t sneak up on me like that you scared the shit out of me” Gacen said.

“sorry i didn’t want to bother you” Guss said

“but you were asking me a question” Gacen said confused “never mind what was it you wanted”.

“are we having a feast?” Guss asked looking hungry, damn don’t wanna say no but this is more for me

“nah sorry Guss this is just for me”

“no problem he said smiling i was just going to clean my flaps” oh god guss tmi Gacen thought, fish people i guess 

“yeaaaah sure you do that” Gacen said as Guss left. 

one cook later the rancor meat was prepared, Gacen chuckled people think this meat is worthless they’ve never been to Dathomir. Gacen frowned now thinking of his home once again, he missed it. It may look like a inhospitable wasteland to an outsider but there is real beauty in that landscape as well as the people well most of them he thought suddenly getting angry. He put the food down then he calmed down, being angry is too much effort he thought, as he sat he wondered if she misses home too wherever she is, if she’s even alive, he sighed once more “happy birthday sis” he said to the empty chamber and began eating….


End file.
